Sweet Sixteen
by Neko Oni
Summary: kaixrei. it's rei's birthday. kai finds him alone and crying. trying to comfort him, kai finds out what's wrong. and it's not that rei thinks all of his friends forgot his bday.


another snippet for the kai/rei ml.  
  
SUMMARY: it's rei's birthday, and he's alone and crying. kai comes along and comforts him, trying to find out what's wrong. and it isn't just because rei thinks everyone's forgotten his b-day!  
  
WARNINGS: shounen-ai (boi x boi) kai /rei.  
  
DISCLAIMER: beyblade and all associated characters don't belong to me. wish they did! but they don't. -_-  
  
&&&&&  
  
SWEET SIXTEEN  
  
A fresh spring breeze ruffled the branches of the trees overhead, causing a few stray apple blossom petals to cascade gently to the ground, some of them covering the beautiful boy and huge, magnificent white tiger curled below their boughs.  
  
Rei was unaware of the beauty, light, and rebirth of spring around him. His arms were about Driger's neck, face buried in the soft, white fur, and his shoulders shook with his sobs as his tears tarnished the tiger's pelt. Driger would occasionally nuzzle his cheek, offering what comfort he could, but knowing nothing could change the heartbreak of a day like today. The day, that, sixteen years ago, Rei Kon had been birthed. The day that everyone had forgotten.  
  
"Why?" Rei hiccupped between his sobs. "Nothing. Not even from the White Tigers. No card, no telephone call; nothing from Gary, or Kevin. Not even anything from Lee or Mao! My very own brother and my best friend! Even they had forgotten! And after how many years we've been friends.....all we've been through......Max, Kenny, Tyson didn't even say one word at breakfast! Mr. Dickinson was quiet too! But....what hurts most of all.....is Kai. He didn't even remember! We've been going out for six months, and he doesn't even know about my birthday. Or...maybe he's like the White Tigers; he knows, but he just doesn't care! Oh, Driger, am I really so easy to forget? Do I mean so little?"  
  
The boy buried his face further into the thick fur, crying his heart out. His internal pain and loud, anguished sobs drowned out the soft sounds of someone walking through the grass. But Driger's low growl did manage to capture his attention. Rei whirled around, tripping and leaning backwards into the solid, warm body of his companion, and gazed up at ......."K- Kai!!"  
  
Kai stared down at the amber eyes shinning with tears, and the deep, searing pain in them broke his heart. He knelt to his knees, holding his arms out to Rei. "Kitten, what's wrong?"  
  
Rei's wide, startled eyes suddenly narrowed, and the pain in them intensified. "Wrong?! You want to know what's wrong? It's my birthday, something my boyfriend SHOULD KNOW, but he forgot, just like everyone else!! No one remembered my birthday!! No one cares enough to remember!" He broke down again, collapsing lifelessly against Driger, who nuzzled his cheek, trying to comfort him.  
  
"Rei, that's not it. Stop being so foolish. Nobody said anything at breakfast because...." Kai trailed off, growling softly before continuing. "You weren't supposed to know this, but.....Tyson, Max and Kenny are throwing you a surprise party."  
  
Rei sniffled, still clinging to Driger. "R-really."  
  
"Really really. Now, come here, kitten, and dry your eyes." Kai reached over, tugging gently on Rei's arm before the smaller boy slid into his and hid his face against his neck, tears still running down his cheeks.  
  
Kai returned the embrace, rubbing his back soothingly. "Hush, Rei, don't cry. Today's your sweet sixteen birthday; there should be no cause for tears."  
  
Rei nodded, but he couldn't stop shaking, and he wouldn't look at Kai. "Kitten, tell me what's wrong. I know there's something deeper than what meets the eye."  
  
"Lee and Mao didn't call or send me any cards."  
  
Kai chuckled. "They're in China; we're in America. It's night time over there, and their cards have probably been delayed in the mail. You know how slow air mail is. Now, stop making excuses, and tell me what's really bothering you. You're not so shallow that you'd be this devastated by someone merely forgetting your birthday." Kai pulled Rei back and gazed down into his eyes.  
  
Rei, however, looked away. "It's nothing, Kai."  
  
"Don't lie to me. You can tell me, whatever it is."  
  
Kai laid Rei's head back on his shoulder in the hopes that the comforting body contact would loosen Rei up and give him a shelter in which to vent his feelings.  
  
Rei hesitated, silently debating whether or not to tell Kai. He looked over at Driger, who was laying with his huge head on his paws, dozing in the shade. Apparently, now that Kai was on the scene, the tiger felt like he'd been relinquished of his duty and was now free to take a snooze.  
  
Eventually, Rei began in a soft, low voice that Kai had to strain to hear. "Lee....you know he's my brother. But....he's not my real brother. Blood wise, we're not related. I-I'm adopted, Kai."  
  
Kai rubbed his back. "I don't see where that should make a difference. The Kons raised you lovingly. And Lee...." Kai tried to stifle his growl at the name. He and Lee didn't exactly get along. "is ......highly protective of you, to say the least."  
  
"It matters." Rei said, tears trickling down his cheeks softly. "My 'mother' found me abandoned in a garbage can as an infant. Why.....why would someone do that....." Rei's last words were higher and more shaky, and his tears were flowing faster. "Why, Kai? Did I do something wrong? Why wouldn't they want me?"  
  
Understanding dawned upon the older boy as he learned what really was wrong; Rei was afraid that, no matter how close he was with someone, they'd leave him or forget him. His abandonment had left permanent scars in his heart.  
  
Kai hugged Rei tightly, rocking him and soothing him as he cried into his shoulder. "I....I don't honestly know, Rei. But, one thing I do know is, you shouldn't worry about your real parents; it's their loss. You were blessed with a loving family, Rei, and ....me. Who knows what path your life might have taken if they hadn't done that. You might not be here, in my arms, now. For that, I'm grateful."  
  
Rei suddenly gripped his koi fiercely, still sobbing uncontrollably. "Kai....promise me you'll never leave me!"  
  
"Kitten, hush, I promise, I will always be here for you. Hush, it's alright." Kai continued to rock and soothe until Rei was quiet and calm in his arms.  
  
Kai stood up with Rei held in his arms, head buried in his neck. "Come, kitten, I'll give you your birthday present early." Rei was motionless in his arms as he carried the nekojin back to their current hotel and shared room. He gently lay him on the bed, then smiled when he saw the kitten was asleep with dried tear tracks on his soft cheeks.  
  
Kai laid a rectangular, white jewelry box with a silver ribbon on the nightstand, then lay down next to Rei, pulling his kitten to his chest.  
  
&&&&&  
  
wow. definitely not one of my better fics. i'd forced myself to write this....i've got about 5 ideas for some one shots, but no time to write 'em, and i'm hitting a slump -_- *sighs * that, and the fact that it's like now 12 30 dun help much! 


End file.
